A simple vista no se ve
by Angelarwen
Summary: Prometedora historia, nuevos personajes, nuevas actitudes...accion, amor, suspenso, engaño!
1. Una sorpresa inesperada

Hola! Bueno.. ya antes había publicado una historia por acàpero no conseguía tiempo para mantenerla y pues cuando entre a la universidad menos...Emm no esta demas decir q ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo la invención de Danielle q ya conocerán quien es. Espero q disfruten de la historia y dejen su opinión, es algo importante para mi, saludos y q les guste.

Era una noche más en la casa de los Dursley, aunque un poco más feliz que de costumbre, un chico de tez blanca, cabellos negros lacios pero enmarañados, con unos ojos verdes brillantísimos y muy expresivos y con una cicatríz muy peculiar en forma de rayo estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo, el cual estaba adornado con todas las constelaciones imaginables y arregladas perfectamente con estrellas fluorescentes.

Estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, evocando sin descanso todas las situaciones positivas y negativas que había vivido en los últimos años, como cuando se enteró de que era un mago y de ser un chico normal y corriente pasó a conocer al magnífico mundo mágico, de cómo consiguió a sus mejores amigos, de los felices días que había vivido en Hogwarts, del torneo de los tres magos... al pensar en esto último sintió como unos punzasos le atravesaban el corazón, en este torneo había muerto un chico que estudiaba en Hogwarts llamado Cedric y todo gracias a Lord Voldemort, a quien también atribuía la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black. Al evocar la memoria de su padrino el mundo se le volcó, sintió como poco a poco se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta y sin aviso de sus ojos verdes esmeralda salieron unas silenciosas lágrimas que besaron su rostro.

No quería pensar en más nada, menos en ese recuerdo, estaba tan reciente que aún lo vivía como si hubiese sido ayer, esperando a que su padrino saliera de esa cortina negra, bromeando de lo preocupado que se había puesto.

Este chico que tenía un revuelo y mezcla de sentimientos se llamaba Harry Potter y no era nada ordinario, al contrario era muy especial y aunque no lo sabía estaba a punto de comenzar una de sus nuevas aventuras.

Luego de un rato del llanto silencioso y de reservar su rabia e impotencia para otra ocasión, se logró relajar un poco y estaba a punto de adentrar al sueño por los polvos de Morfeo cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar un horrible grito que le estaba llamando.

Harry Potter, Ven aquí inmediatamente!

Acto seguido Harry se dirigió rápidamente al piso de abajo de la casa, en el cual estaba su queridísima tía Petunia (sarcásticamente claro está) esperándole con una cara de muy pocos amigos, para no decir otra cosa, sosteniendo el teléfono.

Cómo te atreves a darle el teléfono de esta casa a uno de esos amigos anormales tuyos, Es la última que te acepto niño, Que flojera ahora tendré que cambiar el número de teléfono gracias a tí!-.Harry sin saber muy bien que decía la incoherente cháchara de su tía, agarró el auricular.

Harry, eres tú? Alooo, alooo. Era una voz muy conocida por Harry, era su amigo Ron, que para variar gritaba fortísimo por el teléfono.

Hola Ron, Que alegría escucharte!-.Lo era aunque Ron fuera demás de estridente hablando por teléfono, Harry prefería miles de veces hablar con sus mejores amigos que estar claustrado en esa casa, totalmente incomunicado, además Hedwing no aparecía desde hacia varios días.

Vaya! Al fin se como usar este felétono, Le he ganado, Bueno Hermione me ha terminado de explicar como se usaba por medio de una carta que me envió hace días.

Que bien! Me alegro muchísimo! Ahora nos podremos comunicar, porque como ya sabrás no te he contestado las cartas ni a ti ni a Hermione porque Hedwing se ha dado a la fuga y no se donde esta ahora.

Si? Que extraño ya apareceràasí q por eso le pregunte a Hermione como usar este aparatejo, mi padre quedo alucinado jajaja. Harry me preguntaba si querrías encontrarte con Hermione y conmigo mañana en el callejón Diagon para comprar el material para el curso, ya he quedado con ella y me ha dicho estaría allí, así que sólo faltas tú.

Claro que sí! Me encantaría, A que hora nos encontramos?

A eso de las 3:30 PM, allí estaremos esperándote en Gringotts.

Muy bien es un hecho te veré mañana, Saludos a todos por tu casa!

Si muchas gracias se los diré, no te preocupes nos vemos mañana.

Ya no era una noche tan amarga y triste como todas en Privet Drive, así que Harry terminando de escuchar los regaños de sus tíos sin prestar atención a los mismos y dibujándosele en el rostro una sonrisa, se dirigió a su habitación.

Pronto se quedo dormido, ya q su primo no estaba allí, si no que lo habían enviado a un campamento para boxear (o para pegar mejor a los chiquillos...) y ya no había quien lo fastidiara de noche con sus pesados comentarios y juegos insoportablemente rudos.

Esa noche Harry soñó algo tanto bonito como extraño. En su sueño se encontraba en un tipo de recamara o habitación en la cual se encontraba una especia de resplandor muy brillante y cálido, al acercarse a el mismo, se daba cuenta de lo que brillaba era una chica, muy hermosa, de cabellos rubios en bucles muy elaborados, con ojos claros como un azul aguamarina, muy expresivos, con tez como la nieve, muy blanca, con un rostro tan dulce que parecía una tierna niña, pero no lo era, debía de ser un poco mayor que Harry. Rodeada de unas telas de colores pasteles, que a simple vista tenía un parecido con el tejido de su capa invisible, como un terciopelo de seda con una textura parecida a la del mercurio, la chica lo llamaba y le decía:

Ven ahora, no esperes, si tardas, ya no podré ayudarlos más-

.Harry no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras, en realidad no le encontraba significado alguno, al sueño, no la entendía, pero la chica insistía y lo repetía continuamente. Harry le dijo:

Qué quieres que haga por ti?.

Quiero que vengas por mí ahora, si no lo haces, no podré hacer nada por nadie, y ustedes necesitan de mí ahora más que nunca, yo lo sé, lo veo en los sueños de todos.

Sin entender mucho más de todo el asunto Harry despertó del calmado pero confuso sueño, y se alegró de que ese mismo día se encontraría con sus amigos en el callejón Diagon.

El día paso sin muchos percances, sólo los acostumbrados insultos y riñas de sus tíos hacia él y su estilo de vida, que según ellos era algo totalmente anormal y sin remedio.

Llegó la tarde y al fin se dirigió hacia Londres vía metro hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante, en donde se dirigió a la entrada del callejón. Después de estar allí dentro, su mundo! El mundo mágico al fin, se sintió mucho mejor y se dirigió al banco mágico en donde había quedado encontrarse con Ron y Hermione. No tuvo que esperar nada de tiempo porque enseguida llegaron sus amigos al punto de encuentro.

Hermione estaba cambiadísima, tenía el cabello en delicados rizos, sedoso y brillante, no alborotado y sin forma como siempre, su rostro estaba muy cambiado, ya no tenía esa cara de niña disgustada siempre, sino que presentaba a todo el mundo una amplia sonrisa con una dentadura perfecta y blanca, estaba delgadísima y con un muy buen cuerpo, se notaba que ya no era una simple niña sino una mujer, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad y una luz que brotaba de ellos que era indescriptible. En cuanto vió a Harry le dijo:

Harry! Cuanta nostalgia de no verte!-.Le saludo Hermione con un abrazo muy fuerte acompañado por un beso en la mejilla.

También me alegro de verte, estas cambiadísima Hermione, estas muy guapa! Cómo han estado las cosas?

Muy bien Harry todo en orden como siempre. Dijo esta apenada y con las mejillas rojas.

Ron! Cómo estas?.

Muy bien Harry-.Le dijo a este con un buen apretón de manos y un fuerte abrazo.

Bueno que esperamos, tenemos mucho que hacer!.

Dicho esto, todos se fueron a comprar sus cosas a la diversidad de tiendas contenidas en el callejón.

En el transcurso de la tarde se consiguieron en el callejón a muchos compañeros de clase y amigos de Hogwarts, como Dean, Neville, Seamus, Hanna y muchos otros.

Ron había ido con toda su familia y estaban los gemelos y Ginny acompañándolos. Harry notó que estaba muy diferente a la última vez que la había visto, ya no era la niñita que era hermana de su mejor amigo, más bien se estaba convirtiendo en toda una señorita muy hermosa y delicada. Tenía el cabello larguísimo que le llegaba a la cintura y lo tenía lisísimo y brillante, parecían flamas de fuego. Su cara ya no era la misma, la enmarcaban unas pequitas monísimas que le daban vida a su rostro blanco como porcelana, su nariz era como un botoncito de rosa, sus labios eran carnosos y rojos como la sangre, y sus ojos como caramelo líquido y cristalino, Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón en cuanto le vio.

Ron le tuvo que sacudir para que saliera de esa especie de trance de embobamiento.

Hola Harry, Cómo has estado¿Sabes que necesitamos un gerente en la tienda?-.Dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

Muy bien, Cómo están los sortilegios?.

Bueno pues, todo ha estado caminando muy bien, ahora estamos acomodando el lugar en Hogsmade en donde podremos poner a la venta los productos a más tardar el mes de noviembre. Pero sin gerente...

Bajaron el tono de voz hasta hacerlo un susurro y le dijeron:

Mil gracias por el dinero Harry nunca olvidaremos ese acto de tu parte, te lo agradeceremos de por vida. Nos consigues un gerente?

NO se preocupen , será nuestro secreto, y de gerentes yo no sé nada- Dijo Harry en un tono cómplice.

Por cierto en donde está Ginny que la perdí de vista?. Dijo Harry.

Aquí estoy, hola Harry que tal?-.Dijo una voz detrás de él, y Harry sintió como se enrojecía muchísimo. Se decía a sí mismo: Pero qué te pasa, ella es la que se sonroja a cada rato cuando le hablas! No tú, Contrólate! A tí te gusta Cho y nadie más!.

En realidad no sabía de lo que hablaba, desde aquel beso que le había dado Cho digamos que había empezado a perder el interés en una chica que sólo lo usaba para olvidarse de alguien.

Hola, estoy muy bien gracias, y tú-. Respondió Harry al aterrizar de sus pensamientos.

Pues muy bien.- Dijo Ginny, mientras que saludaba a un amigo que pasaba por el mismo lugar en donde estaban.

Bueno iré a la heladería en donde están Hermione y Ron , me esperan allí, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y podríamos conversar más.

Emm, creo que no. Mis amigos me esperan, será en otra oportunidad- Dijo Ginny mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba ver su cabello ondeante en el aire impregnado a su shampoo de durazno.

Harry se sentía como vacío, tenía una sensación de derrota que sólo había sentido cuando Cho le negó ir al baile, y al darse cuenta de que estaba parado en medio de la calle con cara de tonto, decidió ir con sus amigos.

Se dirigió a la heladería y se sentó junto a Hermione y Ron. Este último para variar, como siempre estaba comiendo una chucheria (snak), eran unas grageas de todos los sabores y en el empaque había una llamativa promoción que decía "Se el afortunado que encuentre la gragea de acero y gánate un viaje para personas ilimitadas a la isla de Margarita, en un país hermoso del trópico de cáncer, VENEZUELA!."

Sería genial ganar algo así sólo para alejarse del estrés y disfrutar de un verano diferente.

Después de un rato de conversa y de planear lo que harían ese verano, Ron se encontró con la última gragea que era de color metálico muy brillante, y se pregunto de que sabor sería, si era de mercurio se moria!.

Precavido mordisqueó un trocito, pero resultó ser durísimo y la vió más detenidamente de cerca y logro ver la inscripción que decía "Usted es el feliz ganador del viaje", Ron alucinado casi se atraganta con el helado que estaba comiendo y Harry junto con Hermione quedaron muy confusos con la expresión de Ron. Sin esperar más la primera en decir algo fue Hermione.

Qué te sucede Ron? Habla! Di algo. Dijo Hermione con voz alarmada.

Ron sin decir una palabra, lo único que hacía era mostrar la gragea metálica que estaba en su mano.

Hermione captó la mirada que dirigía Ron a la gragea, así que sin más percances la cogió en sus manos.

Ya Ron! Dame eso, que diantres te pasa, tienes una cara de estupefacto que nadie te quita!-. Hermione ya estaba irritada por no saber lo que pasaba.

Al ver la pequeña inscripción en el metal Hermione al contrario de Ron no enmudeció ni puso cara de lerda, si no que empezó a gritar de felicidad a los cuatro vientos.

Ganamos! No puedo creerlo!-. Gritaba Hermione con estridencia.

ahora que te sucede a ti Hermione?-.Dijo Harry sin entender y un poco fastidiado ya del asunto.

Harry! Ron se ha ganado un viaje a una isla exótica en el Caribe, Y es para un número ilimitado de personas, Que alucinante, Imagínate lo que haremos, Yo creo que ya no necesitamos planear más nuestro verano!-. Dijo ella muy emocionada y estridente, tanto así que las personas que estaban en el local se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca.

Qué has dicho, No me lo puedo creer, Al final no me quedaré encerrado en la casa de mis tíos insoportables durante el verano, Estaré con ustedes, mis amigos pasándola genial y tomando sol!-. Chilló Harry como si hubiera ganado un concurso de belleza.

Ron aun seguía con esa cara de asombro mezclada con emoción al parecer era el 1er concurso que ganaba en la vida.

Después de comentar afanosamente de cómo iba a ser dichoso viaje, se dirigieron de inmediato al local en donde habían comprado las grageas junto con otras golosinas y en donde les explicarían cómo sería todo el asunto. Al llegar al local los atendió una mujer de cabellos negros que estaba en el mostrador.

Buenas tardes muchachos, en qué les puedo servir, qué desean?-. Dijo la señora en tono amable.

Verá señora, hemos encontrado esta gragea dentro del paquete que le compramos hace un rato, y al parecer es una de las ganadoras para el viaje de la promoción-. Dijo Hermione muy eufórica.

Si? Que bien! Son lo primeros en ganar esta promoción, pero aún hay muchos paquetes premiados que de seguro se estarán vendiendo por allí, Muchas felicidades jóvenes.

Nos podría explicar como se hará el viaje, Supongo que tendremos que ir al aeropuerto muggle, no es así?-. Interrogó Hermione como si estuviera en una importante clase de transformaciones.

Ron y Harry sin entender casi nada de lo que decía Hermione, se limitaron a sólo escuchar lo que conversaba con la señora del mostrador.

Bueno sí, para que no los vayan a ver de manera extraña se irán de viaje por la vía muggle, que en este caso serian unas cosas que se llaman aviones. Según tengo entendido, son como unas especies de vehículos que vuelan con muchísimas personas adentro y a gran velocidad.

Y como haríamos con los pasaportes y todo lo demás?.

Bueno en cuanto a eso, sí los tienen que sacar, si es que alguno de ustedes no los tiene, por lo general en el mundo mágico se sacan al igual que en muggle porsiacaso.

Muy bien! Y cuando iríamos?.

Bueno en cuanto ustedes lo deseen, si es por su voluntad... podría ser mañana mismo, a la hora que elijan, sólo me tienen que decir y todo quedaría arreglado.

OH! Excelente, que alucinante, bueno vendremos más tarde para informarle acerca de nuestra decisión.

Luego salieron de la tienda, Hermione con toda la paciencia del mundo les explicó todos los detalles no entendidos por parte de Harry y Ron (más que todo por Ron), después de entender claramente todo el asunto gracias a ella fueron corriendo a donde estaban sus padres y les preguntaron si podrían ir al viaje.

La Sra. Weasley aceptó y dijo que estaba de acuerdo ,el Sr. Weasley opinó lo mismo, además ellos irían a Rumania a visitar a Charley, así que para ellos estaba perfecto, sólo les dijeron que la única condición era que también fueran lo gemelos para "cuidarlos" porque según ellos ya eran "adultos" que podían encargarse del cuidado de sus hermanos menores.

Hermione fue corriendo al lugar en donde estaban sus padres y también les dió la noticia emocionada. Claro que los padres de ella no se negaron a tal cosa y le dijeron que se sacara muchas fotos y disfrutara de todo lo posible de ese país tan tropical y bonito.

El único inconveniente era con Harry. A quien le pediría permiso, En todo caso se lo pediría sus tíos y claro que sabía la respuesta: un NO rotundo, así que empezó a maquinar la situación y le halló una solución.

No le pediría permiso a los Dursley, no le importaba que dijeran o dejaran de decir de él, así que sólo se comunicaría con Dumbledor para decirle que se iría de viaje con todos sus amigos, él no se lo negaría, bueno eso esperaba Harry.

Después de que todos compraran sus respectivos materiales se despidieron y Harry se dirigió de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos, para escribir la carta a Dumbledor.

Hizo lo imposible para poder localizar a Hedwing y al fin lo logró, la veía llegar por la ventana. La carta fue muy breve, para decir lo del viaje, que se encontraba bien, y que esperaba las noticias muy pronto.

Al día siguiente se despertó con el ruido en el vidrio de su ventana, resultó ser Hedwing ya con la respuesta a la carta enviada el día anterior, corrió para abrir la ventana y agarró el sobre.

**Querido Sr. Potter:**

**Me alegra mucho que en este verano vaya a distraerse y divertirse con sus amigos, me parece que lo más considerable es dejarlo ir, ya que los tiempos que se acercan no se ven nada bien, lo único que le pido es que esté en alerta constante y que tenga cuidado con todo lo que haga. No vaya a confiar en el que se le atraviese en el camino, aunque no creo que vayan a haber mortifagos en Venezuela, que es al país al que se dirige no, Bueno sin más que decirle espero que le vaya fenomenal y que todo salga sin ningún problema, saludos a sus compañeros y estaré en contacto.**

_Albus Dumbledor._

Harry sin caberle más la felicidad en el rostro enseguida envió una lechuza a Ron para comunicarle que si podría ir al viaje y si le podría venir a buscar el día de mañana para así ir juntos a la tienda para confirmar que todos iban. Horas más tarde después del almuerzo Ron contestó a la carta diciendo que no habría ningún inconveniente y que pasaría por él dentro de una hora para confirmar los boletos de avión en la tienda del callejón Diagon para salir al día siguiente por la mañana.

Llegó la tarde y Harry no tuvo que esperar nada, menos mal que sus tíos no estaban, porque sino ellos les hubieran dicho que no, así que aprovecho y empacó todas sus cosas y materiales para quedarse en casa de Ron hasta el día de mañana que era el gran día! Estaba tan emocionado! Nunca antes en su vida había salido de viaje de Inglaterra, siempre había estado allí y cuando sus tíos viajaban lo dejaban en casa de la Sra. Fig. hasta que ellos volviesen, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos no serían los únicos que viajaban en avión por primera vez.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y cogió el baúl y la jaula de Hedwing de inmediato, al abrir la puerta se quedó perplejo y con la boca abierta por lo que vio, no era Ron el que estaba allí sino que era... Ginny, wow! Que bella se veía hay parada con sus largos y lacios cabellos sueltos que ondeaban por la brisa como lenguas de fuego ardiente, su cara blanca como el mármol, su boca perfilada y roja, su nariz, sus ojos marrones caramelo, brillaban como el ámbar cuando le acercas a la luz, con una mirada tan transparente y cálida.

Vestía una faldita de blue Jean desteñida dejando ver sus lindas y delgadas piernas y una camisa de tiros ceñida al cuerpo dejando con toda claridad que ya no era una niña, allí estaba ella, hermosísima y con su dulce rostro, mirándole con una ternura y picardía inmensa.

Harry hola cómo estas, Harry te encuentras bien, -. Dijo riendo y con cara de rareza.

Estas muy bien, ehh quiero decir estoy muy bien, me encuentro excelente-. Dijo Harry más rojo que la salsa de tomate.

Ron nos está esperando en el auto con mis hermanos, me dijo que tenía flojera de venir a buscarte así que he venido yo -. Dijo Ginny como esperando que dijese algo.

OH no te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto, para nada (que bien que me viniste a buscar tú, decía Harry dentro de su cabeza).

Que te pasa pervertido? No ves que es Ginny? Por Dios!. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Bueno necesitas ayuda con el equipaje o algo así?-. Dijo Ginny un poco fastidiada.

No para nada yo puedo solo sin problemas-. Dijo Harry seguro.

Bueno entonces vayamos al auto que se nos hace tarde.

Luego de estar como por veinte minutos en auto llegaron a Londres en donde se bajaron en el Caldero Chorreante y se dirigieron todos a la entrada del callejón. Una vez adentro del mismo, en menos de 5 minutos encontraron a Hermione con sus padres.

Les saludó muy efusivamente a todos y luego fueron a la tienda en donde iban a recoger los pasajes y donde les terminarían de dar los detalles de todo. Llegaron y les confirmaron por arte de magia (literalmente) los pasajes para la madrugada de mañana, les dijeron que tendrían que estar en el aeropuerto de Londres como a las 4:30, para así llegar a Caracas ( la capital de Venezuela, que era para donde iban) temprano y así ir el mismo día a la isla de Margarita. Les explicaron que al llegar se tendrían que registrar en el hotel, ya todo estaba preparado y no tenían que pagar absolutamente nada, así que no les seria difícil para nada.

Luego de escuchar las últimas instrucciones de todo el asunto fueron a tomar un helado todos juntos y después de allí tomaron rumbo hacia la Madriguera. Cuando llegaron ya era de noche así que fueron a comer la suculenta cena preparada por la Sra. Weasley (siempre he imaginado que cocina como mi mamá jeje como los Dioses!) después de estar muy satisfechos ( jaja ya saben barriguita llena corazón contento) fueron al cuarto de Ron a platicar de cómo sería todo, y los gemelos fueron a su cuarto alegando que estaban cansados y que mañana sería un día muy largo, pero todos sabían que seguramente irían a hacer de las suyas, así que quedaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, hablaron hasta que las chicas se fueran a la habitación de Ginny y luego quedaron dormidos como dos bebes.

Despertaron y sintieron como si sólo hubieran dormido 5 minutos, y era algo parecido porque se había acostado a la 1:30 AM y el despertador indicaba las 2:30.

Para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto con todo esto de que era un vuelo internacional, después de lavarse y tratar de despertarse lo más que pudieron bajaron a la cocina en donde tomaron un corto desayuno y enseguida el Sr.Weasley entró apurándolos diciendo que ya estaban tarde, muy cansados fueron a agarrar el equipaje y meterlo en el maletero, ya luego se montaron en el auto y durmieron en el camino al aeropuerto que fueron como media hora nada mas.


	2. El paraíso terrenal

Hola, gracias a todas ustedes que leyeron la historia y dejaron su opinión, las considero muy importantes para mi. Bueno no había actualizado porque estaba atareada con la universidad, pero este fin ya les coloque el 2do cap, espero que lo disfruten y sigan la historia. Un beso.

Dany- Kanuto: Sí soy de Venezuela, y bueno no, al principio del otro capitulo dije que esta historia ya la había publicado antes, y bueno la he mejorado con el tiempo, pero como que tengo una maldición de nunca terminarla jajaja espero romperla pronto, Espero que te guste el cap ;), de donde eres?.

Nayades: gracias por tus animos chica, bueno demas esta decirte q estas bienvenida 100pre por aca, y lcaro q tu ff cada dia esta mejor, un beso.

Maru: ¡! Jajajaja 100pre me cachas en todo mujer, gracias por el review y conchale! Espero algún día de mi vida, dedicarme a leer con seriedad tu ff, epsero hablar contigo pronto. Un beso tqmmm.

Aidee: gracias por tu comentario, espero q disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo y me des tu opinión.

Sin mas q decirles, les recuerdo q acepto criticas, opiniones y sugerencias, hasta una proxima vez, un beso. Karen

AL llegar al aeropuerto tanto Ron, Ginny, los gemelos y Harry quedaron asombrados de lo inmenso y espectacular que era, con grandes espacios de vidrio, ventanales de cristal en donde podían apreciar la salida de los vuelos, todas las pequeñas tiendas y librerías que habían, etc. Llegaron a la cola de la línea aérea en donde tenían que ir, y claro que la única que sabia realmente que hacia era Hermione ya que ninguno de los otros tenían experiencia en andar viajando en el medio aéreo muggle.

Después de chequear las maletas, los baúles y jaulas se fueron a esperar con el Sr. Weasley en un café hasta que llamaran a la embarcación del vuelo, luego de unos 10 min. llamó una voz por el altoparlante que decía:

Pasajeros de la línea British airlines con el vuelo numero 1567, destino a la ciudad de Caracas, Venezuela favor abordar por la puerta numero 10.

Al oír esto, todos se despidieron rápidamente del Sr. Weasley y la más sentimental fue Ginny. El Sr. Weasley les dijo a todos:

Espero que la pasen genial, tomen muchas fotos del hotel para ver como es eso en el mundo muggle y Fred y George cuiden bien a sus hermanos sobre todo a Ginny, que les vaya bien.

Adiós gracias-. Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo y sin más fueron a la puerta 10 de embarque.

Al estar dentro del avión, Ron supo que eso no le gustaría para nada y menos 12 horas montado allí, Pero se contuvo y no dijo palabra, así que se sentó al lado de Hermione que tenía una cara de mucha emoción. Ella al ver la expresión de enfermo en la cara de Ron le dijo:

Qué tienes Ron, Anda te prometo que esto es más seguro que un viaje en escoba!-. Dijo en tono reconfortante y de calma.

No lo sé Hermione, no me gusta esto para nada.

Ron espérate al despegue y vas a ver lo que es bueno-. Dijo Hermione en tono burlón.

¿Cómo es eso del despegue?

Bueno sólo te recomiendo que cuentes hasta diez e inhales y exhales profundamente.

Si tú lo dices, lo haré-. Dijo Ron agarrando la mano de Hermione, que enseguida se puso muy colorada.

Vas a estar bien te lo aseguro-. Dijo Hermione apretando con fuerza la mano de Ron en forma de calma.

En la fila de enfrente iban los gemelos hablando acaloradamente de cómo sería su viaje de interesante, y que harían muchas cosas divertidas para probar sus nuevos inventos, en la fila de al lado iban Harry, Ginny y una chica.

Harry y Ginny hablaban acaloradamente de todo un poco, hasta que la chica que estaba sentada con ellos le dijo a Harry:

Hola! Qué tal, Es la primera vez que van a Venezuela?-. Dijo con tono alegre.

Harry la observó y digamos que no le quitó la mirada de encima, antes no se había percatado en ella por andar hablando con Ginny, pero ahora que la veía se le parecía muy conocida y en realidad no estaba nada mal, era blanca, con el cabello liso castaño oscuro, muy largo que le llegaba a la cintura, con pecas en el rostro y con unos ojos muy expresivos color negro profundo, delgada y de buen cuerpo, vestía al estilo muggle muy a la moda, con unos jeans desteñidos y con una camisa estilo hailter que se amarraba al cuello. Harry contestó con cara de bobo:

Sí en realidad es la primera vez que viajamos a ese país, no lo conocemos.

OH! No puede ser, Pero si Venezuela es un país lindísimo, bueno ya van a ver que van a quedar encantados-. Dijo ella muy alegre

Esperamos pasarla de lo mejor

¿Cómo te llamas?-. Dijo la chica

Yo me llamo Harry Potter y ella es Ginny Weasley-. Dijo Harry presentando a Ginny que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

OH! Mucho gusto yo me llamo Danielle-. Dijo la muchacha risueña-. y dime qué planean hacer en cuanto lleguen? Se quedarán en Caracas un rato?

Bueno en realidad no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo porque enseguida que lleguemos nos vamos a Margarita, para pasar el verano.

Enserio? No me lo creo! Que casualidad!-. Dijo la chica con tono de emoción.

Al otro lado de Harry se encontraba Ginny que al parecer no tenía pensamientos muy bonitos en su cabeza:

Qué se creerá esta chica? Seguramente porque es latina se la cree la ultima butterbeeri del mundo... pero no, a mí Harry no me lo quita nadie, esta vez no dejaré que eso suceda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ginny dio un pequeño golpecito en las costillas a Harry, como para que recordara que ella existía, así que Harry volteó y volvió a la conversa con ella.

Por el altavoz anunciaban el despegue y enseguida comenzaron a andar, iban acelerando muy rápido y más rápido y más rápido hasta que por fin, sintieron una leve presión en los estómagos y luego empezaron a elevarse en el aire.

Fantástico! No se dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez Harry dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras agarraba la mano de una nerviosa Ginny que le aferraba con mucha fuerza (digamos que esto no molestaba para nada a Harry que de alguna manera se había puesto feliz de la actitud celosa de Ginny al ver que hablaba con Danielle, la chica que tenía al otro lado).

Por otro lado estaban Ron y Hermione, ella le decía al otro:

-Bueno ya sabes Ron cuenta hasta diez y respira muy profundo-. Decía con voz calmada y tranquilizadora.

-Si agarraras mi mano, creo que será menos traumante-. Dijo Ron con expectativas de algo.

-Vamos Ron no seas bebe, cuento a la vez contigo vamos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,...(jejeje te quedaste con las ganas Ron).

Al fin estaban volando rumbo a Venezuela y al cabo de unas dos horas pasaron las aeromozas ofreciendo un desayuno, el cual Ron acepto con mucho gusto, además comentó que si le hubieran dicho que las aeromozas iban a ser tan lindas, no hubiera temido a nada, a lo que Hermione respondió con un pisotón en el pie del muchacho.

Los gemelos hablaban acaloradamente pero luego de un tiempo el sueño los venció a todos y tomaron una larga siesta.

AL despertar Harry notó que ya tenían más o menos como 8 horas del viaje y que Danielle (la chica de al lado) también estaba despierta como él, así que entabló conversa (no pierde tiempo el niño! Apenas duerme Ginny y él al ataque! Jaja):

-Y tú eres de Venezuela?-. Pregunto Harry.

La chica que en ese momento escuchaba música con un aparato del tamaño de una batería de color plata, se quitó los audífonos para escucharle.

-SI así es, pero estudio en Londres. Ahora voy a ver a mi familia que esta de vacaciones en Margarita.

-Ahhh, que bueno! ( no preguntó más nada acerca de sus estudios porque sabía que si le preguntaba ella también lo haría y no tenía mucha cabeza para andar inventándose un colegio imaginario, pero jeje ella igual preguntó)

-Y tú estudias en Londres?

-Oh, si si, pero no precisamente en Londres, digamos que es en el interior de Londres.

-Ya comprendo, y c\ómo se llama tu escuela?

-Emmm, ehh, se llama Saint prince -. Harry dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Que raro no la conozco...

-Si lo que pasa es que en realidad no es muy conocida, y tú en qué colegio estudias?

-Bueno la verdad es que preferiría no decírtelo es que..., sabes te acabo de conocer y no sé si eres un psicopata o algo.- Dijo la muchacha riendo. (porqué no pensó Harry en eso antes?).

-Si comprendo, no importa-. Respondió Harry con humor.

Fueron interrumpidos por Ron que ya andaba de pie porque según él no aguantaba estar sentado un minuto más y le dijo a Harry que se levantara para ver la grandiosa vista que tenían desde su ventana.

El resto del viaje paso volando (menos mal!), Y ya luego pronto estaban en el aeropuerto internacional Simón Bolívar de Venezuela, cambiando de avión para llegar a Margarita lo más pronto posible. El vuelo para la isla de Margarita duraba como 45 minutos aproximadamente, así que no esperarían mucho, pero lo más posible era que llegaran a descansar por lo que quedaba de ese día, ya que se habían levantado muy temprano y lo menos que querían hacer era andar por allí con sueño atrasado.

Luego del viaje restante, llegaron a la isla y Harry se despidió de Danielle, ella dijo en qué hotel estaría para así poder hablar un poco más, recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron en taxi para el hotel en donde tenían las habitaciones reservadas.

Tuvieron que tomar dos taxis separados porque en el mundo muggle ningún carro se podía expandir por arte de magia (literalmente), mientras iban para el hotel no podían dejar de mirar con ojos de alegría todo el paisaje tropical que se dejaba ver, todo muy caluroso y con un sol espectacular, de esos que nunca llegarían a verse en Hogwarts o en alguna parte de Inglaterra, se veían las numerosas playas paradisíacas a lo largo del camino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaban al hote.l Se llamaba Margarita Laguna mar, era precioso y enseguida que llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue quedarse con la boca abierta al ver el espectacular premio que habían ganado, no se lo podían creer.

Harry y Hermione eran los únicos que sabían lo que tendrían que hacer a continuación, así que fueron al lobby a registrarse, al decir sus nombres la mujer que atendía los busco en la lista y dijo que todo estaba en orden que habían tres habitaciones full equipo de lujo en el piso 23, a cada uno se les dio una tarjetita que era la llave. Luego se dirigieron a las habitaciones respectivamente, Ginny y Hermione compartirían la suya, Harry y Ron la otra y los gemelos la restante.

AL llegar a la habitación las chicas quedaron alucinadas, tenía una vista preciosa que daba al bravo mar, que en esos momentos picaba con las olas las piedras dejándolas todas mojadas, al ver este paisaje las dos se quedaron sin habla, aparte la habitación era muy linda y acorde con las chicas ya que en todos lados había productos de belleza suficientes para abastecer a la mujer más vanidosa que existe como por 3 años, todo eso era parte del premio, el baño era gigantesco con jacúsi y con un sauna, tenía arreglos florales y un sin fin de cosas adorables.

Por otro lado estaban los chicos que digamos reaccionaron de la misma manera o más alucinados que las chicas, su habitación también estaba repleta por ropa, calzados, aparatos de videojuegos, y un sin fin de cosas que para ellos era sorprendente.

Después de que arreglaron todas sus cosas y equipajes los chicos de inmediato se pusieron el traje de baño y con otra ropa muy fresca y floreada encima, fueron a tocar a la puerta de las chicas (jajaja quien dijo que cuando se llega de viaje se descansa?), Esperaron como 5 min. Y salió a contestar Hermione que estaba con la cara de alegría aun en su rostro.

-Hola chicos! Que tal como encontraron sus habitaciones?

-Alucinadas! Quedamos impactados, nos han puesto de todo lo que te puedes imaginar en la habitación, y ustedes?

-Igual que ustedes muy bien! Que hacen con esa ropa puesta?

-Qué crees? Estamos en una isla paradisíaca y no nos vamos a bañar en la playa? Y más ahora que está el sol en su punto?-. Dijo Harry con voz de asombro.

-Tienes razón ya en la noche descansaremos-. Dijo Hermione

-Y quien dijo que en la noche se va a descansar?-, Dijo Ron con voz muy seria

-jajaja muy bien descansaremos en la madrugada, te parece?

-Si eso si ya me suena mejor, bueno cámbiense y pónganse los bañadores las esperamos en el lobby para ir a la playa.

-Muy bien le diré a Ginny.

Después de 15 minutos las chicas salieron del ascensor hacia el lobby y digamos que a unos cuantos se les cayó la baba, ya que las dos tenían una pinta muy buena. Hermione iba con unas faldillas floreadas naranja con blanco, con una camiseta Roxy naranja muy pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver todos sus atributos y Ginny iba con una faldita azul de lycra con unas aberturas por los lados que dejaba ver un buen pedazo del traje de baño, con una camisa celeste Reef. Muy delicada y medio vaporosa que también dejaba ver la sombra de la parte de arriba del bikini (jaja se pueden imaginar las caras de los dos esos no?).

Después de tratar de disimular muy infructuosamente la cara de asombrados y boquiabiertos que tenían se fueron a la playa del hotel. Al llegar se quedaron estupefactos con el maravilloso lugar, era una vista totalmente hermosa, se podría decir que era una vista de postal, todo era tan tropical, paradisíaco, hermoso, esa era la palabra, totalmente hermoso, las olas rompiendo en la orilla del mar, los niños jugando con la arena, las personas acostadas tomando sol, el cielo azul, sin una sola nube que impidieran que los rayos solares llegaran a las pieles de las personas, los cocoteros y palmas sonando con el viento, era totalmente espectacular. Ya eran las 4:30 de la tarde así que no había un sol tan impetuoso sino más bien ese sol de atardecer cálido pero cómodo a la piel, así que nisiquiera se pusieron bloqueador solar. Al momento siguiente sin decir ni hacer más se desprendieron de sus ropas para disfrutar de la rica y cálida agua del mar caribe.

Cuando Harry y Ron se quitaron sus camisas floreadas quedaron al descubierto los cuerpos esculturales de cada uno (jajaja pero más blancos que un fantasma), Harry cargaba unos shorts Quicksilver de color verde que le quedaba muy bien, ya que le hacía notar mucho más sus abdominales que parecían cuadros, y Ron cargaba un bañador tipo short de lycra speedo de color azul oscuro, que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo que no estaba nada mal. Las chicas quedaron perplejas, Hermione con Ron y Ginny con Harry.

Digamos que los chicos pensaban lo mismo de las chicas, Harry no concebía en como nunca se había fijado en Ginny y que si ella gustaría de él en realidad .Ron no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que no fuera en ver a Hermione en aquel momento. Cuando Hermione se desprendió de las faldas floreadas color naranja y de la camisa de tiros, dejo al descubierto un bikini muy mono de color celeste mezclado en degradación con un azul más fuerte, era de shorts muy cortitos y de un hilter que pasaba por el cuello, se le veía un cuerpazo espectacular, tenía un poco marcado el abdomen y las piernas un poco musculosas así que se veía genial. Ginny por su parte llevaba un bikini de triángulos amarrado al cuello, en la parte de abajo iba atado por los lados con cuerditas, era reversible de dos verdes, así que para hacer la combinación más bonita en la parte de arriba llevaba un verde agua y en la de abajo un verde más oscuro, dejando ver su estomago planísimo y sus piernas largas y delgadas.

Enseguida se echaron al mar y disfrutaron de la playa, jugaron a guerra de arena, se hundieron los unos a los otros y hablaron de diferentes temas, hasta que fueron las 6:30 y ya estaba pegando mucha brisa y empezaba a hacer frió, y para nada querían enfermarse en el viaje así que agarraron sus toallas y fueron a las habitaciones para cambiarse y luego salir a cenar o a hacer lo que se les pasara por la cabeza.

Después de que se bañaran y vistieran los chicos fueron a buscar a los gemelos, pero no estaban en su habitación. Luego fueron a buscar a las chicas y Harry tocó a la puerta, contestó Ginny del lado de adentro que ya venia en camino.

Harry quedó anonadado con la visión que tenía. Iba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados a la cadera, con una camisa estraple color azul cielo, que dejaba a descubierto toda su espalda y hombros en los cuales, tenía muchas escarchitas mínimas tornasol que parecían pedacitos de estrellas. Llevaba el cabello suelto, liso en combinacion con pequeños bucles en algunas partes del cabello, tenía maquillados los ojos de una mezcla de maquillaje negro y azul a la vez, que le daba un aspecto de una chica mayor, pero a la vez la dejaba ver esa mirada tierna y fogosa con esos ojos caramelo, en las mejillas llenas de pecas llevaba un poco de rubor y en los labios un brillo que desde donde estaba Harry despedía un rico olor a fresa.

-Ginny...wow, eres tú?-. Dijo Harry asombrado.

-Claro que soy yo Harry! Quien más va a ser?-. Dijo Ginny muy satisfecha al ver que acababa de lograr su cometido, dejar a Harry babeado por ella y que no pensara en ninguna otra chica.

-Est..estas..preciosa-. Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Gracias tu también estas muy guapo-. Dijo Ginny con las mejillas encendidas.

-Bueno y en donde esta Hermione?-. Dijo Ron impaciente

-Esta terminando de alistarse, ya debe de venir saliendo.

-Que tal chicos?-. Dijo la voz de la muchacha detrás de Ginny.

Harry y Ron quedaron impresionados con el cambio radical de Hermione, tenía el cabello lisísimo y de color rubio que le llegaba a las cintura como a Ginny, llevaba como un estilo de trenza de media cola con pequeños detallitos y ganchitos con pequeños cristales incrustados, el rostro maquillado con tenues colores pasteles que le daban una apariencia angelical, rubor en las mejillas y brillo rosa en los labios que parecido al de Ginny despedía un olor peculiar como a melocotón con otras frutas mezcladas (Ron pensaba que si asi como olía, sabia esa boca jijijiji), tenía un vestido que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla de color negro, llevaba la espalda y hombros al descubierto al igual que la camisa de Ginny.

-Emmm chicos? Qué les pasa?

-Estás más que hermosa-. Dijo Ron sin mas preámbulos ni balbuceos.

-Oh! Gracias, tú también Ron.- Dijo Herm con cara de alegría.

-Y los gemelos?-.Dijo Ginny

-Pues la verdad es que no los hemos visto desde que llegamos esta tarde, deben estar explorando o quien sabe si probando sus sortilegios con los muggles jejeje. Dijo Harry.

-Bien y qué vamos a hacer?

-Bueno estábamos pensando en ir a cenar algo y luego ir para la discoteca del hotel, a bailar un poco-. Dijo Ron.

-Se sienten bien?-. Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

-Claro! Por qué nos hemos de sentir mal?

-Bueno la verdad es que no esperábamos que ustedes quisieran ir a bailar con todo el trauma que significo para ustedes el último baile del colegio-. Dijo Herm en tono de burla.

-Pues no, queremos hacer todo lo que nunca hemos hecho en estas vacaciones.

-Si de todo-. Dijo Harry.

Se fueron a uno de los tantos restaurantes del hotel, este en particular era de comida típica venezolana, después de ojear un rato el menú y de pedir que le sugirieran algo bueno de comer hicieron sus respectivas ordenes.

Harry ordenó algo llamado arepas, que estaban hechas con harina de maíz precosido mezclado con agua, hasta que queda una masa y lo vuelven redondo y plano como un plato pequeño y adentro se le coloca cualquier relleno, en este caso Harry la pidió con queso.

Hermione ordeno algo llamado cachapa, que es como una tortilla hecha de maíz que se come con nata y queso.

Ginny pidió un plato llamado pabellón criollo, que constaba de carne mechada, tajadas de plátano frito, arroz y caraotas negras.

Ron para variar no basto con que pidiera su plato que fueron unas empanadas de queso, sino que también pidió el de todos los demas para "probarlos".

La comida estuvo exquisita, les gusto mucho, aunque al principio lo veían todo medio extraño pero luego de probar el primer bocado ya no pudieron parar de saborear tales. Luego de quedar muy bien saciados fueron en busca de los gemelos, porque desde la tarde no les veían ni el polvo, así que fueron a buscarlos por todo el hotel, que no era nada pequeño.

Buscaron en todos los rincones habidos y por haber y ni rastro de ellos, pero bueno eso no les preocupo mucho porque como había dicho el Sr. Weasley ellos ya eran "adultos" y se podían cuidar solos. Desistieron en buscarlos y como lo prometido es deuda fueron a una de las discos del hotel.

Llegaron y la música estaba a full volumen y retumbaba por todo el lugar, tanto era así que las chicas sentían como vibraban sus ropas en particular Hermione, por tener vestido lo sentía en su falda. En ese momento tenían puesto un techno y apenas al entrar encontraron al fin a los gemelos.

Pues si! A los simberguensas de los gemelos con sendas chicas latinas!. Enseguida fueron hacia donde estaban los chicos muy entusiasmados bailando con sus respectivas parejas.

-Donde demonios han estado toda la tarde?-. Dijo Ron con voz de disgusto.

-Hay Ronnie no te sulfures! Hemos estado conociendo gente de Venezuela, y hemos conseguido a estas amiguitas!-. Dijeron los dos.

-Genial! Nosotros demás de tontos buscándolos sin parar desde la tarde y ustedes conociendo chicas!-. Dijo Ginny.

-Oh vamos no sean aburridos y bailen! Que la noche es joven, además estamos de vacaciones!.

Cuando fueron a empezar a bailar, cambiaron la canción a un merengue, de estos romanticazos. Así que aunque no supieran muy bien como se bailaba hicieron el intento y las respectivas parejas comenzaron la larga noche que les esperaba, por un lado estaban Ron y Herm que bailaban muy pegados el uno contra el otro.

¿De que me sirve quererte?

¿De que me sirve adorarte?

ya que no vale la pena

quererte de otra manera

Es que si tú no me entiendes

ni te imaginas como yo puedo quererte

si estas a mi lado, me siento enamorado

queriéndote una vez más.

-Hermione te había dicho lo linda que estas hoy?

-Si, cuando nos fuiste a buscar te quedaste como en trance, embobado-. Dijo ella en tono burlesco.

-Oh lo siento si te mire mucho rato, debes creer que soy un pervertido-. Dijo Ron en tono triste y apenado.

-Me ha gustado mucho-. Dijo Hermione muy rápido casi que ni se le escuchaba.

-Como has dicho?

-Pues lo que oíste Ron.

De que me sirve adorarte?

si lo que quiero es amarte?

pero de que me sirve quererte?

si la verdad es que tú no comprendes

que quiero tenerte a mi lado una vez mas

para decir que te amo

y que sin tus ojos que me

vuelven loco, pero loquito de amor!...

Y quiero decirte...

Que te quiero cada día más

que te digo todo una vez más,

que sin tus besos ya no puedo más

Que por ti se que puedo esperar

un año, un siglo, una eternidad

pero regresa, te lo pido ya..

Una vez más

Se fueron acercando muy despacio primero, luego estaban tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones de cada uno y el olor del birllo labial de Hermione combinado con su perfume dulce y cítrico a la vez, lo llamaban a terminar de acortar ese pequeño espacio que separaba los labios de los dos... hasta que estaban empezando a rozarce los labios cuando...Fred tropezó con ellos y la magia del momento se acabo, se apartaron rápidamente y dijeron que querían cambiar de parejas, entonces Fred sin entender empezó a bailar con Herm y Ron con la chica con la que estaba bailando Fred anteriormente.

Por otro lado al mismo compás de la música bailaban alegremente Ginny y Harry, digamos que no estaban en una situación diferente a la de los anteriores jejeje.

...nadie como tu mi amor

mi cielo esa eres tu

lo importante es que todavía te espero

desde que te conocí solo se que te quiero

... y noches siénteme otra vez

vamos baila bien que te quiero tener

me siento profundamente enamorado

es necesario que estés a mi lado

Quiero que nunca me dejes

y que vuelvas a quererme

quiero que me llenes de besos

de besos que sean sinceros

Si no haces lo que te pido

dame permiso para que pueda yo hacerlo

llenarte de besos, de besos inmensos

llenarte de amor...

Harry le dijo:

-Ginny, sabes? Has cambiado muchísimo, ya no eres tímida, eres más elocuente y estas más preciosa que nunca...-. Dijo Harry más que colorado, como un tomate maduro.

-Eso crees Harry?-. Dijo Ginny haciéndose la que no entendía y pasándosele por la cabeza el siguiente pensamiento(ya la hiceeee siiiii, esta babeado por mi!)

-Sí, no lo creo, estoy seguro de eso.

-Oh eres muy tierno Harry-. Dijo Ginny que de nuevo pensaba pero una cosa muy diferente (vamos Harry sé que tú quieres esto tanto como yo, andaaaa bésame, bésame YAAA!).

-jajaja yo tierno, Eso no me lo había dicho nadie nunca-. Dijo Harry muy feliz.

-Sí eres más que tierno, diría yo...

Dicho esto se empezaron a acercar los cuerpos como por la ley de los imanes, pasaban pensamientos por cada una de las cabezas de los chicos, en la de Ginny (aleluya! Gracias Dios! Al fin mi sueño se esta cumpliendo, ummm hueles riquísimo Harry) y por la de Harry (ella es tan bella... pero que estas haciendo! Es la hermana de Ron!). Ya estaban a escasos centímetro de la boca del uno a la del otro...al fin pasaba lo que tanto añoraban el uno como el otro... por FIN, pero a Harry le llamo la conciencia de buen amigo y aparte lo llamaron por la espalda y se acabo el momento, la persona que lo llamaba era...


End file.
